


The achievement of Jupiter's dream

by Thean



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thean/pseuds/Thean
Summary: Jupiter had always been jealous of his creators and always wanted to take their place as a human. And finally, after several centuries and all the experiments he made on Amoi, a perfect vessel went to Tanagura. After having observed Riki for 3 years, he decided to use him when he came back to Eos. Iason feels desperate to see his master taking the place of the one he loves.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. A human body

Riki had willingly came back to Eos the previous day. Iason had begun to make up for lost time during the night, but he definitely intended to continue during this one too. He felt unreasonably happy for getting his pet back, under his control once again and couldn’t think of getting tired of making love to him, even if the boy didn’t share his feelings. He was his and had admitted it, it was all that mattered for now.

He went back to his flat after a long day of work. Without any surprise, the furniture Cal was the only one who greeted him when he passed the door. Riki had never done so and he didn’t expect him to change what made a special and lovely being of him. Thought, he knew he would have been bored for having been locked in the flat all the day because of Orphe’s orders. It would last for three more months. Iason’s demands would be the only things that would prevent him from boredom during this time.

The Blondy entered the pet’s room to find him asleep in his bed. It was surprising in itself. Riki liked to be active. He wasn’t the kind who overslept, especially at 8PM. Did last night had been exhausting enough to make him take a nap at this late hour of day?

He looked for a moment at his almost immobile body, which was presently only waving at the rhythm of his quiet breath. Despite of being back to a place he hated, his face was especially relaxed. He would never look like this when awake, for sure. Iason felt a little saddened by the thought. He liked Riki’s constant rebellious attitude, but at the same time he didn’t want him to be unhappy.

He finally decided to wake him from his dreams, as good as they could be for once. Seeing him so relaxed was nice, but he mostly wanted to make him feel what he couldn’t feel himself and to spend time with the energetic version of him. Being locked up all the day, he probably had a lot of energy to express. Iason couldn’t wait to witness it, and he certainly wouldn’t accept a sleepy Mongrel as a toy.

Though, he had to remove his hand from the boy’s arm as soon as he put it on it. His body was scorching. And not scorching as a fever would do. Scorching as it let a visible burn mark on his glove.

Panicked, Iason was about to try all what he could to wake up the mongrel when an invisible force violently pushed him back. He tried several times, always with the same result. It was as if the boy was protected by an electromagnetic field. The Blondy was about to call a medical team for help when Riki sat up. Iason was almost relieved, but not for long. The mongrel was acting odd. He was looking at himself, playing with his own hands with amazed eyes, as if discovering them for the first time. What the hell was happening?

Finally, the boy turned to face him, a smile which was not like him on his face:

“Ah, Iason. Thank you for bringing this human back. I like his body very much. It’s been a while I was looking for a vessel, and this one certainly is the first that match my expectations. Of course the love bites you left should disappear but it shouldn’t take too long, right?”

The voice was Riki’s, but the way to talk belonged to someone else. Someone Iason thought he knew very well too. He looked at him in an horrified confusion. What he had before his eyes wasn’t even possible in his mind. And it was certainly not what he wanted.

The one who took control of his lover’s body put his hands to reach his most intimate part. Usually, Iason would have been the only one to be entitled to do so. Even Riki himself was forbidden to do anything with it. But it didn’t concerned the new host of the mongrel’s body, who pulled his hand out with the D-type ring that he threw to his feet in a nonchalant gesture.

“Of course I’m giving this toy back to you. Do as you wish with it. Now I shall discover my city with the eyes of those things.”

With these words, and before a shocked Iason who was unable to do anything against what was happening, Jupiter put his new human feet on the floor.


	2. Tanagura's ruler

Iason had to assist Jupiter in his discoveries concerning his new condition, but Amoi’s ruler was a quick learner and very soon, he had understood how to walk, eat, dress and sleep. Of course, basic actions like these took just some minutes to be understood by the most powerful AI of the Universe. He looked both bored because of these obligations and enthusiastic at these discoveries at the same time. The Blondy had convinced him to sleep for the night before gathering his closest servants, explaining him that a lack of sleep was what caused his sudden lack of energy and went to bed himself, hoping for the Artificial Intelligence to get quickly more bored than enthusiastic about what having a human body meant and permit his lover’s soul to come back where it belonged. If Jupiter didn’t, then Iason didn’t know what he would do. Probably nothing. Because he wouldn’t be able to.

He had never thought that the day would come when he would be so powerless. Because he had never thought that Jupiter, who had become more and more a passive figure over the years, only validating his Blondies’ decisions, may one day decide to act this much on his own once again. And it had happened so suddenly. Some hours ago, Iason was happily expecting to spend as much time as possible with his lover, sure of his strength and power, and now he didn’t even know if he would be able to see him ever again and had to serve the person who took possession of his body. It should have been a happy day, but it wasn’t. He felt terrible and took a lot of time to fall asleep.

The day after, all the Blondies were gathered to meet with their now active and human-like ruler. Of course it was just a game for the AI, but all the same, Androids had been used to despise humans and most of them were surprised with it, especially when the vessel was the mongrel who had caused them so much issues. Though, they had to serve him and it was easier to accept it as the Almighty decision. Iason was seen with a new respect, as the one who had fulfilled their Master’s secret mission. The mongrel status of Riki, as much as the issues Eos had suffered during the time he had passed here were all quickly forgotten to let the place to Jupiter’s sacred words. They were all interested in his decision to take this form and to act, especially Raoul who, Iason could guess, would have loved to open his brain to try to understand how the possession worked. Though, Iason knew he would never dare to ask Jupiter for examining his sacred person in such a barbaric way.

As the others were continuing to ask Jupiter about his plans, Raoul looked at Iason. His closer colleague looked depressed. While his actions with mongrels finally took all its sense after more than 4 years, the scientist couldn’t really understand it. Jupiter had honored Iason by using him to bring the vessel to Tanagura. He had permitted their Lord to observe it and bringing it back to let the possession happen. Though, Iason didn’t look happy.

*What a capricious man.* He thought.

Then, he went back to the discussion, eager to hear about anything that Jupiter may have to say. He had been almost silent for a very long time, but finally he was back with a very interesting and successful experiment and very talkative. Raoul definitely wanted to put all his heart in serving him for his next plan. And with some luck, he would be able to collect some datas from the possession, which would help him in his own future experiments.

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/10/pwhu.jpg)


	3. Jupiter's joy

“I wanted to thank you once again Iason. I wouldn’t have been able to fulfill my dream without your help. If you didn’t have spotted this boy, or didn’t have the foolish idea of bringing him to Tanagura to tame him enough to weaken his defences, it wouldn’t have happened. I wouldn’t have been able to notice him myself while he was where he was supposed to be, in this wild and uncivilized zone which is called Ceres, and all of his potential would have been wasted. But during the three years you spent to prepare him, I could see it, you gave me this opportunity. And when I saw him coming back as you wanted some days ago, with this tamed and yet assumed and responsible attitude of him, then I knew that he was ready for me.

I could take control of his body and mind, as strong and unbreakable as they are now usable, thanks to you, and discover the world of humans as I always wanted to. Well… of course, I can feel his soul fighting inside mine, trying to free itself from my control, but actually I find it quite amusing. I understand how you could enjoy this rebellious attitude of him yourself. It’s really endearing. Of course he will never be able to escape this mind cage. I wonder how much time his fighting spirit will last. Maybe I’ll understand it better when I’ll be able to read in him. To be honest I’ve not been able to do so yet. It’s been so long that I had to exist without any physical body that I still have to get used to most of what it implies. Of course, I’m conscious that it won’t last forever. When it will perish, I should come back to my tower. Then, maybe I’ll choose an other vessel. I’m feeling so much more alive in a moving body like this one! And I still have access to my network of course, so it doesn’t diminish my power. Of course, it wouldn’t be acceptable if it did. The only difference is how free I feel now that I can move and feel. Well… of course you can’t feel yourself - it’s still my very privilege, but I’m pretty sure that you know what I mean!

Of course, you probably wonder why I would want to let perish such a good vessel? Well… I like it, it’s true, but I don’t want it to be the same for eternity. So what would be the point in wasting our medical ways to preserve it? No, I would prefer to observe it aging and then dying. I’m confident in my ability to coming back to where I come from, or wherever I want, at the precise moment it will stop working. The natural way of humans are evolving are probably fascinating to observe, don’t you think so? Well… I’m pretty sure that Raoul would agree. Maybe I should let him playing with the corpse once I won’t use it anymore. He looks so eager to do it! And I’m certainly curious to know what he could learn from it. Yes, I definitely should do that.

Haha… if you saw your face right now Iason! I’ve never saw you like this when I was in the tower. It’s so funny!”

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/10/w0mm.jpg)


	4. Riki's cage

Everything was dark. Well… everything had always been dark in this place as much as in his life, but he had never been unable to see even the fade colors of the outside world before. Eos had been a prison for him, but his own mind was even worse than that. It was a cage. An empty one. And not even a black one. No, it would have been too perfect. Everything around him, the only color he could see was a dark grey, like heavy clouds. But without the variation it brought to the sky. Because it was a cage, and there was no sky in it.

Well…. “empty” may be a little exaggerated. Even without seeing it, he could feel a presence surrounding him. It felt slightly familiar, though he couldn’t quite identify it. Anyway, it was a very heavy, negative and unfriendly one.

Even if he didn’t know why, Riki was absolutely sure that this place was his own mind. And, even if he hoped to be wrong about it, he felt quite confident that it wasn’t a dream. Or mostly a nightmare. Whatever. It was real. And for once, despite of the last things he remembered from the outside world - namely his return to Iason and to the blondy’s flat in Eos, he was sure that his jailer wasn’t the one who had locked him up in this spiritual cage. Though, the doomed place he had come back to was probably the reason. So what? Was it because of Raoul? Did this mad scientist had finally decided to ignore Iason’s will and took the mongrel he despised into his laboratory for some experiments on his brain? As much as he hated him, Riki knew that Iason would have never allowed it, especially the day after his return. And Raoul wouldn’t have dared defying him this much. He didn’t like his pet status, but it definitely protected him from such things… for now. Nothing would prevent that the day Iason would be bored of him. Last time he had been free to come back to Ceres - even if it was all a part of Iason’s plan, but next time it was likely to be his fate. But not for now. Still, he couldn’t think of any other explanation.

Anyway, he couldn’t stay like this. If one thing was certain, it was that he had to fight to find his way out. Without any idea of how to do it, he just began to run and to focus his fighting spirit into the vaguely-known presence he still could feel. As he felt it resisting, he knew that he was doing the right thing. He just had to break it, to create a breach in it. And finally, he saw a light appearing in front of him. He threw himself to it without even taking the time to think.

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/10/lecx.jpg)


	5. Bully

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/10/wkf6.jpg)

Iason was sitting in his living room, studying a report about the black market’s activity that Katze had just sent to him when Jupiter entered and directly went to read over his shoulder. Three months had passed since the day They had discovered how it was to move as a human and, to Iason’s great frustration, They still looked to have as much fun as in the beginning with it. Though, every other things looked to bore Them and it wasn’t a surprise to see Them quickly forgetting about Their reading with a pout. Now, it was the moment when They usually said unpleasant things. It was Their favorite way to kill boredom.

“Hey, Iason. Why don’t you look for a new pet? Now that I possess your last one, you could. You could even take another slum mongrel if you want. Actually I would prefer it this way… this one was pretty famous in Ceres, wasn’t he? It would be fun to see their face and torture them with it!”

Iason didn’t want to enter this discussion. Confronting Jupiter without showing his true feelings was always hard, especially about this kind of topic.

“And why wouldn’t You take Your own flat and Your own pet? It would probably be better this way for You.”

A fake surprised expression appeared on the face that didn’t belong to an human anymore:

“Oh no! Would it be because I’m still using his room that you don’t dare to take an other one?”

Jupiter tried to look sorry, but Their eyes sparkled. Obviously, They weren’t sorry at all. Iason always feared that They perfectly knew already that he hated Them for occupying Riki’’s body and that They were just playing with the information, knowing perfectly that the blondy would never dare showing his feelings toward Their holy person. Still, he couldn’t be sure of it.

“No, of course not. You can stay as long as You wish, as You already know.”

He felt tired, wishing nothing more than closing the topic and get some peace. Though, Jupiter had another idea in mind.

“Or maybe it is because you wish I’ll leave your dear Riki’s body in order to come back to my boring tower where I wouldn’t move or tell anything that could thwart your plans? Back in my convenient silence?”

Iason froze. So Jupiter knew, and for the first time They had voiced it.

“Nah, I’ve already told you so. I don’t intend to leave him un-til-his-death.”

They had played with the last words, almost singing it.

“And you just must accept it. As for the place I decide to live at. Your flat is perfect, because I can play with you in here. Seeing you so tortured, restraining yourself to show any sign of your hatred toward me, perfectly knowing how powerless you are. Quartered between your foolish desire for this mere human soul in one hand and your duty toward me in the other. It’s really entertaining and I just can’t get tired of it.”

Iason hold his breath, distressed. The situation seemed awfully familiar. Except that he had never lived it from this point of view. He was just trapped in Jupiter’s power, unable to move.

The artificial intelligence in Their human skin moved closer in a lascivious way.

“And as we are talking about it. I have a task for you that I can’t give to anyone else.”

Iason hold his breath once again while looking at Them. He had loved when Riki had been this close to him, but, even in the same body as his pet, he just found Jupiter’s proximity disgusting. Yet, as his Master and Creator had said, he couldn’t do a thing about it.

“Human bodies have needs that yours don’t, and I’ve finally understood from where this annoying feeling in my own body came from. I know that you personally took care of your pet on this point. Show it to me.”

Iason didn’t want to.

“Of course, if you don’t, I’ll give this task to someone else anyway. I won’t force you in doing it, I’m not that cruel.”

Jupiter was more than cruel, obviously, and They perfectly knew it. All of Their words were poison-like.

“No, I’ll do it.”

Even if it was going to be a torture, it was still better than letting this body in other hands.

Iason had been amazed by his will to do things to Riki that could have made him feel like a sexdroid. But he had always moved by his own free will, despite of his human pet. With Jupiter, it was quite different. While pleasing Them, a sexdroid was exactly what he was. It was not a mere comparison anymore. He was a mere tools obeying his Master’s orders. Somehow, as he thought of Riki, the human ancient concept of “karma” came to his mind. He probably wouldn’t even be able to make up for what his pet suffered.

\---------------------------------------------------

The first thing that Riki saw was the sad expression of Iason. He had never seen him looking this tired and the vision was enough to shock him a lot.

The Blondy was addressing him in a very deferential tone. It was the second shock. He couldn’t think of him bowing like this to anybody. Or maybe there could be only one entity… no way… Jupiter? Like… JUPITER??? Was he the presence he had felt into his mind? The one he vaguely knew without being able to identify? Of course, the AI was present all around Midas, so even without having met him personally - the privilege being for blondies alone, he had always been here wherever he went in Midas or Tanagura.

But why was he here, inside his mind? Why him? Why always him? Why the hell did these people took that much interest in a mere slum mongrel? Couldn’t they just leave him alone with his insignificant life in Ceres?

Suddenly, other informations, that didn’t belonged to him, came to his mind. Jupiter was, indeed, the one who was occupying his body at the moment. And he had just succeeded in accessing his thoughts. Which was, obviously, mutual. The AI wasn’t please at all with this fact, obviously. As a revenge, it decided to torture Iason.

Jupiter’s thoughts disappeared as suddenly as they had appeared at the first place. The AI didn’t want to read into him if it meant he could do the same with it. Though, Riki had other things to focus on as his 5 senses definitely came back to him. He wasn’t able to move, Jupiter being the one in control, but for the first time in a while he could at least witness what was happening in the outside world and feel connected to it. Maybe it would have been easier if he didn’t, but if he wanted to regain control it was at least a first step.

Jupiter was bullying Iason, making the blondy look almost human. Riki understood that it was possible only because he was attached to him and that the AI was using his feelings against him. It was a lot to accept in itself, but there was no way to deny it in this situation. Riki was Jupiter’s hostage, and it was enough to make Iason bow, more than Amoi’s ruler natural authority. It was before his eyes. Who would have believed it?

Somehow, Riki felt reassured when Iason agreed in having sex with his jailer. It wouldn’t be pleasant, but he didn’t want to know what other solutions Jupiter had in mind. He suspected it to be far worse. Still, he had already come a long way to free himself from the control of his unwelcoming parasite and he believed that time had come to finish the work. Though, he realised that getting access to his senses and the outside world was far more easy than taking back the control of his own body. He couldn’t move a muscle. Jupiter could do anything he wanted.

As he felt the usual shame of pleasure linked to Iason’s acts in bed, he knew that for once the blondy shared the feeling with him. It was disturbing and didn’t bring him any comfort.


	6. Games

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/10/9nve.jpg)

Jupiter didn’t miss an occasion. From the moment They had been able to read in Riki’s mind, Their new game had openly be to torture both him and Iason. Especially Iason. It looked as if it was Their only goal in existence.

Once, They had decided to taste themselves a new aphrodisiac produced in Tanagura’s labs, looking directly in Iason’s eyes with a sadistic smile as They were licking the finger They had soaked in the liquid. They were always showing this sadistic smile whenever They wanted to tease him. Without any surprise for the Blondy, They had only blushed, declared “Ugh! It’s strong!” with a grimace and it had never happened again. All the same, the new product was now on sale on the black market.

If only all of Their games could end like this…

Naturally, They were playing with Riki’s body as Theirs. Not sexually. Or not publicly anyway. The aphrodisiac’s accident had been enough for Them and They didn’t want to lose face in front of all Their Elites. Iason was the only one who had the “privilege” of fulfilling Their needs when They were ordering it. And it was even worse from the moment he knew that Riki was witnessing everything.

“Riki is feeling so alone, unable to interact with anybody! Iason, you definitely at least should make him feel the ‘outside world’! Or maybe I should translate his thoughts for you? Haha! He thinks that he has never saw you looking so pathetic! Do you think you are disgusting him? Shall we ask him to answer this?”

The AI had taken the habit of chewing his fingers and licking his hands after meals. It wasn’t a lot, but They knew that it annoyed Iason. Sometimes, They made remarks about it in front of other Blondies and they laughed.

Iason didn’t understand his colleagues. Blondies had always been proud of their superiority toward humans, but Jupiter possessing Riki because he wanted to move like one, taking all of their worst features at the same time, didn’t have raised that much questions. Their lords had decided something, so they blindly followed, sparkles in their eyes, without even trying to understand it. And himself had to play the game. It upset him.

Sometimes, Jupiter really endangered Riki’s life, just for fun. Because he knew that Iason always intervened to save Them. And They knew that he did it because, even without any hope to getting him back, he wanted to preserve Riki and not because of Them. They could go in a dark alley near Ceres and ask Iason to hide, waiting for other mongrels to show up to provoke them. Iason always ended by killing them all. Or They found a scaffolding and made it fall in purpose while under it. Then, Iason ran. Unlike Riki, They clearly loved to play the endangered princess, expecting Their prince to come to rescue them every time. And it made Them laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------

Riki witnessed everything, unable to do anything. It made him burn inside to see Jupiter playing with his face, to hear him using his thoughts to humiliate Iason and to feel this last one inside of him without being able to fight as he usually did before. Or just to see him being so obedient. It was driving him crazy.

Though, every time Jupiter was reading into his thoughts, he could do the same for him. Of course, the AI still had the control of the time when it happened, but he may make a weapon of it. Maybe.

Anyway, an external support wouldn’t be bad and Iason was the only one he could think to communicate with. It wasn’t as if he had the choice. And he really needed it. He just hoped that the Blondy wouldn’t prefer to stay the coward who was accomplishing Jupiter’s every will. And that himself would succeed. It wasn’t as if he had a lot to lose anyway.


	7. A noise in the silent night

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/10/cn6x.jpg)

Iason was sitting on his bed, looking at the D-type ring in his hand. He wanted to swear to don’t use it ever again if Riki could come back, but he couldn’t. Jupiter humiliated him every day in front of the boy and without the ring, there would be no hope for his authority to be restored. If it was even possible. And if Riki could come back. He terribly missed him. It was the hardest thing to bear about the current situation.

More than the others’ mockings.

More than the lack of intimacy due to the AI presence even in his flat. His heart ached while he was thinking that it was what he had imposed to Riki too. A pet had no intimacy. Was he, himself, Jupiter’s pet? Well… obviously yes, he was. How ironic.

Well... after all, maybe he could free him. He would be all alone again, as he had always be without even minding before he met him, but at least the boy could make something of his life which would permit him to forget about all of it. Maybe he could even ask Katze to help him. To send him far away from this planet, its system and its mad ruler. Where Iason couldn’t go himself, his Blondy condition avoiding him to get any hope to disappear. If only he wasn't under Jupiter's control anymore.

Suddenly, a noise coming from Riki’s - or rather Jupiter’s - room made him jump. His heart beating fast, he ran to check what had happened.

Jupiter was putting his night clothes in order, looking furious. Everything that had been put on the night table was now on the floor.

“Is everything all right?”  
“Yes, go back to bed! Cal will deal with it.”

\---------------------------------------------------

When Jupiter was sleeping, the cage weakened a slight bit. Riki decided to use this information for his first real attempt in a while. As soon as he could, he fought again with all his strength against the barrier. And to his great surprise and joy, for a second, it worked. He wasn’t able to really take back the control of his body, but his efforts were enough to throw himself against the night table next to the bed he was laying on. Almost at the instant, he lost consciousness, laughing at the fact that he could defy the ruler of Amoi. And with some luck, Iason would have heard the noise he had made while doing it.


	8. A slight hope

Or course, Iason knew that Jupiter wouldn’t just fall of his bed by Themselves. Obviously, Riki had helped. So the boy was conscious, fighting and able to take back the control of his body, even for a mere second. It was the best news the Blondy had get from the beginning of this story.

Even if no new accidents happened for a long time after this one, Jupiter had calmed down a bit, probably saving up Their energy for an internal fight with Their host. Riki looked to resist pretty well. Of course. The Blondy knew how stubborn he could be. Iason was the only one who had been able to make him surrender his freedom, and it had asked him a lot of work. And the effects of this work certainly didn’t include Jupiter at all. With his huge fighting spirit, there was no doubt that he was giving the AI an really hard time.

Anyway, even if They continued to bully him sometimes, the situation had become far more bearable for Iason and he felt positive. As a patient man, he just waited for Riki to give him a new sign of his progression.

And one day, as humans sometimes did, Jupiter felt sick.

\---------------------------------------------------

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/10/sfkr.jpg)

Jupiter had become very careful since the night table accident, forbidding Riki any new attempt for several weeks. He even lost consciousness far more often than before. Though, he knew than the AI wouldn’t be able to continue forever like this and that a new occasion would come. He just had to be patient. Plus, he knew for sure that he had scared him for Jupiter never came to read in his mind ever again from this moment. Amoi's ruler didn’t interact as much as before with the outside world, spending more time working on the cage’s barrier. Riki fought him as much as he could, unwilling to see the barrier strengthened.

Though, his own greatest fear was that the AI felt uncomfortable enough to ask for Raoul’s help. The Blondy would be far too glad to help him. Without belonging to Iason anymore and with Tanagura’s ruler’s orders, he would do anything he wanted with his brain, and this would be the end. Iason may had let him know plethora of shameful situations, but at least he had always protected him from this one. He realised it now.

As soon as he saw the barrier totter, he once again threw himself at it without any hesitation.


	9. Black eyes

As Iason entered Jupiter’s room at the hospital, he froze. For an instant, the two burning black eyes which looked at him, defying everything that may pretend to stand above them, seemed to come from the beloved past.

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/10/4y2y.jpg)

Then, very quickly, the sensation disappeared and let the capricious Jupiter asking him to leave with an angry voice. The difference of charisma between the two of them was obvious, and it wasn’t to Amoi’s Almighty’s advantage. Ironically, Jupiter was more like Kirie than like his Elites. Or even like Riki. Still, Iason could just obey the brat They were.

As he was alone with Raoul, his colleague complained:

“Ah, even now, your Mongrel is still unbearable!”  
“Are you saying that Jupiter is unbearable?”  
“Idiot! Don’t say anything like this! I just mean it can’t stay still and let even Jupiter rule it. Well… it’s not as if it could do anything anyway, but still. Didn’t have you taught it to bow?”

Iason suppressed a smile. Raoul couldn’t understand it, but making Riki obey and making Riki bow was two very different things, and the second one was far harder than the first one. And Jupiter’s identity wouldn’t change a thing about that. And of course he couldn’t tell to his colleague how happy he was about Riki’s rebellious attitude toward the Blondie’s master.

His thoughts came back to what he had glimpsed. He was sure that this murderous look had been both destined to him and not directed to him, for once, at the same time. Jupiter was clearly the aim of all of this hatred. He hated Jupiter and was asking for Iason’s help. And the Blondy felt brightened up by the idea.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Jupiter had fallen l sick. Not something bigger than a mere flue, but for someone who had never known how it felt to live in an organic body it was impressive and the AI spirit had weakened a lot. Riki had had to restrain himself to break the barrier too soon and waited for Iason to come to see him at hospital to put all of his efforts in it. And, taking his uninvited guest by surprise, for an instant, he had did it again. Just enough to look in Iason’s eyes. And he understood by the Blondy reaction that he had seen it. Though, it was something hard to cancel from Jupiter’s sight and this last one just dismissed his android servant. Whatever, the goal was reached and Riki felt victorious about this battle. He just hoped that he could also win the war. He still had a long way to go.


	10. Cooperation

[ ](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/11/howv.jpg)

Riki’s signs began to appear more and more regularly, and Iason’s joy was tainted by worry. The boy was clearly making huge progress, but it was also very dangerous and Iason had to be very cautious to don’t let Jupiter guess how much he was aware of it. The mongrel was supposed to be wiser than that, but his desire to free himself seemed to be more important and to push him to take more and more risks and despite of the trust he put in him, Iason felt slightly upset about this lack of prudence. Even if Jupiter obviously weakened, Them still had everything for Them and Riki still could lose everything he had gained.

Though, what Iason was the more upset to was his own inability to act. Riki was fighting and trying to communicate with him, but he still didn’t know how to help him. Jupiter’s status alone was enough to tie him hand and foot. And even if the Mongrel could take back his body… then what? Wouldn’t the AI ask for his death to clear his name? Wouldn’t it be even worse then? Iason’s priority had always been to protect his loved one’s life, and he began to think that it may be better if Jupiter kept his power over him when he heard the door of his room opening.

Jumping to his feet, he saw the boy, a very tensed expression on his face, silently tending him what looked like a napkin. As soon as he took it, Riki fled to his own room. Making all this way should had asked him a lot of effort and he couldn’t keep it any longer.

Iason came back to sit on his bed to look at his weird gift and his heart skipped a beat: something was written on it. Riki had written a short letter to him! Without complaining about the foolishness of this act, he didn’t wait to read it.

“When he looks into my mind I can do the same with him, so he doesn’t do it anymore. The night is the best moment.”

It was brief, but for Iason the message was clear: Riki wanted to reassure him about the mind-reading issue and was inviting him to talk during night time. He completely forgot about the idea that it may be better if Jupiter was keeping power. Communicating with Riki was priceless.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Riki was gaining ground and the moment came that he felt as if he could try to contact Iason in a more open way. As soon as Jupiter felt asleep, he took the control of his body and went to the kitchen. Moving was still hard, but he had enough control to achieve tonight’s goal. Cal was sleeping in his own room at this late hour and wouldn’t present any problem. He took a napkin and a pen - luckily there was one in this wealthy flat!, wrote what he wanted to say as quickly as he could and went to Iason’s room to give it to the Blondy. He had avoided to use any electronic device that would have made it hard to cancel his action to Jupiter. Before going to sleep and let the AI take control once again, he took time to change the camera records, hoping that no clue of his actions were left. He wasn’t really at ease when using Jupiter’s special abilities.

Some nights later, as he was sure that Jupiter hadn’t found out, he took the control of his body once again and went to sit in the living room. He felt almost at ease with the control of his own body now and was hoping it would continue this way. As Cal was looking at him, he took and imitation of the AI to order him to go to bed and the scared furniture obeyed at the instant. Riki didn’t like to do this, but he had no sympathy for Cal and his quest was more important than anything else.

Some minutes later, Iason arrived and took a glass of water without looking at him.

“Looks like you can’t sleep either. How can I help you?”

Riki smiled. The real question Iason was asking was “Who are you?”, but Jupiter may have not guessed it if it was him and not Riki in control at this instant.

“Maybe.”

Iason turned around. It was the first time he heard him speak since Jupiter had possessed him. Articulating was still hard for the mongrel, he had to focus a lot and he had already spent a lot of energy when he had asked Cal to leave. He was already out of stamina. Iason seemed to understand.

“Tomorrow?”

Riki accepted by nodding and went back to his room.

The night after, Cal was already asleep and speaking was already easier. Riki’s progression was very quick and it filled him with hope. He now could have a real talk with Iason.

“Will you help me to make him leave my body? Do you know a way?”  
“The biggest issue would be to convince Them to stay out and to don’t take revenge.”

Plotting with Iason was enthralling and Riki had to fight with himself to don’t forget that it was because of him that everything happened to begin with. The blondy was of course really interested by his new ability to control Jupiter’s web as well as his own body to erase any clue about their doings. As Riki’s stamina increased and their talks could go longer, a new issue came: As Riki’s body was also Jupiter’s, a night without sleep impacted him and as the AI overslept more often in the morning, Iason had to take care to awake before him and always look fresh. This way, even if he suspected something, Riki’s manipulations in his web forbade him to get anything consistent, and he couldn’t act against something he didn’t know for sure.


	11. The plan

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/12/10al.jpg)

Iason was happy. He had always thought that Riki belonging to him was what he wanted, but because of the situation he couldn’t decide of anything without the boy’s informations and interacting in this kind of equality was actually quite enthralling.

Another thing that Iason had always thought was that he was always to fulfil Jupiter’s will and to protect Amoi’s system. And now, he had decided to eliminate Them. It was madness, but it seemed to be the only way to avoid Them to create any more issue and to protect Riki. Of course, nobody had to be aware of this foolish plan. The only exception was Katze, who, he hoped, was worth his trust. He had worked on it anyway, and Riki agreed to include him.

They especially had to be cautious of the furniture. Cal was only a poor and weak thing, but it was also the reason why he was completely untrustworthy. Between him and Jupiter, Riki and Iason always had to be very cautious when they wanted to communicate. Jupiter had put mics in the living room, and Riki had to disable it every time, not forgetting to restart it and to add blank records to fulfil the void after they had finished. Riki’s new ability to access to Jupiter’s network as its administrator was a real blessing, and as long as the true owner of it didn’t know about this it would continue to help them a lot.

One of the main things they had to do was to destroy the AI base in Jupiter’s tower without Them to realise it. The best moment to do so would be at the precise instant when They would quit Riki’s body. This way, They wouldn’t have time to react.

Iason, as a Blondy, could access the tower but he would have to be very cautious to not arouse suspicion. Riki could tell him when Jupiter was “off” and modify anything in the system. Still, he had also to be cautious to don’t arouse suspicion either. Katze was the one Jupiter didn’t care about and he had the black market network.

They would wait for Jupiter to feel weak. Riki would help to create the opportunity. Being more used to human issues, he would still be able to act when the AI would be out of service. Then, Katze would bring explosives to Iason who would put it in the tower while Riki would desactive the whole system. With some luck, the explosion would be enough to kill Jupiter while sparing the mongrel.

The boy was in favor of this plan, but Iason still didn’t like it. The resolution looked too unpredictable for him. He wanted to be sure that the AI wouldn’t stay in is mind anyway, making things worse for them, or take the boy with Them in Their death. Raoul may be able to help, but Iason knew that he would never do it if he knew what was their goal. They shouldn’t count on him.


	12. Escape

Iason stopped in front of his flat’s door. Nobody was in the corridor. Everything was ready: the explosives in Jupiter’s tower, Riki still on control of his own body in his room (if everything was going well anyway) and Katze at the aerospace port, preparing their escape. Only one thing was left to do.

He opened the door, and then quickly pushed the button.

The ground rumbled while the great tower in the North-East, symbol of everything that had made Iason’s life until now, was exploding in an agonising clamor. But he had no time to think anymore, he had to take Riki - if everything had gone well once again - an leave as quick as possible.

The boy rushed toward the entrance door as soon as the explosion occurred, ignoring but unable to hide his small bleary eyes due to tiredness and fever.

“It worked!”

Iason was reasured by the fact but they were far from being out of danger and there was no room for Riki’s misplaced pride. He just took him in his arms and began to run.

The whole system that had been ruled by Jupiter was destroyed and nothing was working anymore. Everywhere, lights turned off. Nothing was working anymore and Eos inhabitants began to awake from their confusion and to decide what they had to do. They had to go out of here.

Avoiding the obviously non working elevators, Iason hurtled down the stairs and, despite of the long time it took, they could reach the parking unnoticed. He could almost not believing it. The cars not working either, they would have to go out by feet. He just hoped that spaceships at the aerospace port were still working anyway. He continued to run, Riki still in his arms, and changed his hair. The technology in him was independent of Jupiter’s network and still working. There was just no network anymore to trace him. He didn’t have time to change clothes or to put his sunglasses on, so his disguise was far from perfect, but at least his very recognizable long blond hair wouldn’t be seen anymore.

When Iason saw an obviously worried Katze waiting for them at the entrance of the parking, he knew that things were going to become harder from here. Apparently, Aisha had come to the aerospace port and Iason’s representative have had to flee for him to don’t be seen. Iason’s colleagues were blaming him for the explosion and for Jupiter’s death - for what they were perfectly right - and they were already looking for him and Riki. The Blondy had thought that it would have taken more time than that, but of course everything was going very fast. Now, their only hope was to take advantage of the confusion of the revolution that the news would probably bring very soon to flee with tourists. Katze could still create them a fake identity. For the moment, they just went to one of Katze’s hideout, hoping for Raoul to don’t think of this place first. Riki could use some rest before facing anything that would follow and Katze had at least a sofa and some medicines.


	13. The fall of Tanagura

Less than a day had been enough for Riki to feel better, and to be able at least to hide his fatigue once again. It had also been enough for Ceres and Midas inhabitants to understand what happened and to decide to claim their freedom. Though, decades of mutual hatred was hard to erase and the didn't join forces. Each other was as much enemies as was Tanagura. Of course the result was very violent and tourists rushed as they could toward the aerospace port. Riki and Iason were going to join them. Katze went first to prepare their arrival once again, and then they too left the hideout.

It was chaos. Everything around them looked to burn. People were running, stabbing each other. Human violence had been released and Tanagura members, who had always felt free to abuse the others, were fighting for their lives. The two fugitives didn’t want to be spotted by any of those participating in the fights.

They began to move as quickly as possible, using rubble to hide from the others. Riki was moving by himself. It was easier this way. They would both need a lot of rest when they would be safe again. If they managed to do it. For now, they had to focus on their path.

The hubbub around them sounded like the end of the world. Well… it was probably, indeed, the end of this world. The rest of the Galaxy would probably even do nothing for the survivors, who would probably finally also be doomed to die. It was another reason for them to reach the aerospace port and escape as soon as possible.

Iason pushed Riki against a wall while upper parts of the building where falling on the ground. They watched it, bemused, without any idea of how people had managed to make it fall. Then, then resumed their rush.

Looking at the blondy while he was running, Riki realised what a long way they had come together and how much they had both changed. Especially Iason. He had never get the time to think about it properly yet, and now was probably not the best moment either, but his thoughts lead to the topic anyway.

An explosion followed by death throes cries. He barely notices it.

When did Iason become so protective toward him? Why did he go as far as destroying Jupiter and everything that was giving him his beloved power? Was it really only for his sake? Was he, Riki, the cause of all the sufferings surrounding them right now? Unwilling to cry now, he grit his teeth. As selfish as it may be, he wanted to survive and to get the chance to understand Iason better. Was it madness?

As they crossed over an open intersection, his eyes met other very well known eyes and he opened his mouth in shock. Guy was here. When seeing him, Riki’s first feeling was to be reassured. His dear family looked a little hurt and he couldn’t say to whom the blood in his clothes belonged to, but he would be all right. Then, as he was throwing himself to protect iason, Riki felt the knife in his belly. He had acted without realising what Guy was actually doing, rushing to stab Iason, a hateful expression in his face. He saw it now. And he didn’t understand.

Some seconds sooner, he had thought that everything could become all right. What a foolish idea. Now, his blood was joining the one that was already tainted Guy’s clothes. This last one’s expression was horrible. While taking a step back before falling, he felt Iason’s back. Were the two of them going to kill each other now? Well… it didn’t have anything to do with him anymore, right? All what he had to do was to selfishly head for a better place.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Holding Riki’s hand, Iasons stepped into the crossroad. When his eyes met Raoul’s, he knew that he had been too quick to do so and that it was going to be a fatal mistake. He had never seen him with this hateful expression before. Was it possible that Raoul was discovering what feelings were at his turn? How ironic.

The other Blondy’s golden hair fluttered an instant in his back and Iason instinctively threw himself between him and Riki. As he felt the scalpel entering his belly, Raoul’s expression changed to surprise before hardening once again. The scalpel went up, tearing Iason’s chest in two. Ah. What he had done really was unforgivable, right? Thought, as absurd as it was, he just couldn’t regret it. As he felt Riki in his back, he wondered if the scientist was going to kill him too. Well, obviously he would. His last thought before falling was that he hoped that there was something after death which would permit him to meet Riki again. Even without remembering their story, he trusted their fate to be linked enough to be able to begin everything again. And it would probably be for the best. he was looking forward to it. Until then, he was happy to die to protect the on he loved, even for barely some seconds.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

As Riki and Iason’s corpses fell, they revealed Raoul and Guy to each other, as to present them as the perfect responsible for what they had just done. For Guy, who was just shocked by the sight of Riki throwing himself on his knife to protect the one who was obviously the same that had kept his lover from him for so long and who was already haunted by the last horrible expression on his face, as to tell him that he felt betrayed, Raoul was a symbol of what had just happened as much an auto-destructive way to relieve his frustration. For Raoul, Guy was the symbol of everything he had come to hate. They threw themselves at each other. Of course, Raoul was stronger and he cut his mongrel opponent's throat at once. Then, he left the scene, wandering what he should do next.

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/12/tra9.jpg)


	14. After the battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end! I've written this on sudden impulse, but I hope that you've enjoyed it anyway!  
> I wanted to try to illustrate the whole thing, but as I wrote it very quickly I just drew some rough sketches, I hope it will still be okay.

Katze waited for Riki and Iason to arrive as long as he could, but he couldn’t keep the ships from leaving for ever, especially in this situation. When the last one took off, he refused to leave in it and went to search for the two of them.

The streets were a bit more quiet now. Some people were still fighting, but most of them were just wandering around with empty eyes. Katze probably looked exactly like them, not knowing where to look for. He decided to look everywhere in the way his master and his friend should have taken, no matter how long it would take.

The first corpse he found after several hours was Raoul’s. The Blondy had been crushed by debris. Apparently, the whole building had collapsed, and the scientist was lying in the middle of the trash. Was his presence here, at a place where Iason and Riki should have gone through, a coincidence? Katze began to frantically search for them among the rubble. Two hours later, not having found them, he deduced that they weren’t there and resumed his walk. Without finding the proof of their death, hope had come, but he knew he shouldn’t celebrate too soon. If something had prevented the two of them to join the aerospace port, it was likely that something bad had happened.

When he reached the crossroad, he realised that the fights must have fianlly came to an end. Everything was deadly silent, and he didn’t see anyone else in the street.

Three corpses were lying in the middle of the crossroad. His heart skipped a beat and he rushed toward them. He stayed there, looking at them, standing for a long moment. Then, as if they were freeing themselves from the cage he had wanted to lock them in, his feelings engulfed him and he fall in his knees, sobbing.

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/12/bge7.jpg)


End file.
